malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bonehunters/Chapter 3
Ehrlitan Seated on the roof of the inn, Apsalar comtemplates on the path she has chosen to take, thinking of walking away from it after it is done. When Cotillion arrives, she tells him of the Semk assassin of the Nameless Ones who killed Mebra. He informs her that Mebra's assassination was just cleaning house and tells her that Telorast and Curdle are now Edgewalker's agents. She tells him that she would be taking a detour to meet an unknown person. He leaves after warning her against trusting the ghosts. As the sun rises, Apsalar goes to the city's caravan camps where she spies the caravan guards she'd met before. Deciding to question them and their master later, she returns to her room. There, she is told by the ghosts that her room was searched by a man who arrived via a warren. Kurald Emurlahn Later that night, she returns to Mebra's hiding place via Shadow, accompanied by the two shades. In the warren, they spy Tiste Edur ships from afar. The shades also sense the presence of a throne but do not reveal which one. Ehrlitan At the hiding place, she finds that the place and his body were searched. The shades inform her that two persons are approaching, the Pardu caravan guards she met earlier. Apsalar swiftly knocks them out. Questioning one, she is told that the two were shareholders in the Trygalle Trade Guild and were resting in the city after a mission delivering to Coltaine's Chain of Dogs and some altar stones to Y'Ghatan. Their master, Karpolan Demesand had sent them to Mebra for information. Apsalar tells her that he was killed by an agent of the Nameless Ones before knocking her unconscious. The shades discover Mebra's hidden tablets containing information, among other things, on Duiker's attempt to rescue Heboric, Sha'ik's assassination, Heboric's presence at Sha'ik's side and the power in his hands, an outlawed Gral named Taralack Veed and the Nameless Ones. Moraval Keep Outside the keep, Samar Dev and Karsa observe the siege with the Holy Falah'd. Blunt as usual, Karsa enters the keep alone to negotiate, breaking through the stronghold's iron door. Inside, he finds a K'Chain Nah'ruk who attacks him. After a long and brutal skirmish, Karsa succeed in skilling the Nah'ruk though he is badly injured. Lato Odhan Leoman and Corabb discuss their destination: Y'Ghatan. Corabb muses on the battle and glory to come, thinking back to Dassem Ultor's death during the last siege of the city. Leoman tells him that Dassem isn't dead and that he ascended. Corabb promises Leoman that he will be at his side to the very end. The 14th Army meanwhile has realized that the rebels are heading to Y'Ghatan. Strings questions Bottle on his abilities and his knowledge on the Adjunct's doings. A way off camp, the two find Nil and Nether conducting a ritual. Sensing something, Bottle enters the circle to bring them back. Hood's Path Now in Hood's realm, Bottle witnesses the two warlocks being berated by a lich, who is revealed to be their mother. After she leaves, they are approached by Bult's ghost. Imperial Warren Quick Ben and Kalam have been sent ahead by the Adjunct, accompanied by Gesler's squad. The Adjunct wishes to reach Y'Ghatan before the rebels, thus preventing a siege, the only practical route being via warren. They notice that they are being followed, only to see several Skykeeps approaching. 03